Vivir entre la muerte
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: La compañía se levanta, una última vez con su mejor arma. Ya todo estaba listo, cada uno pagaría su atrevimiento y, solo bastaban treinta días para conocer el significado de vivir entre la muerte. Contiene: Cleon, Ingrid/Leon, Valenfield.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: Posible cambio de Raiting, secuela de****l**** OS "Diferencias" aunque no es necesario leerlo. **

_._

**Vivir entre la muerte**

_Capítulo I_

_._

Corrió, atravesando la maleza que cubría intensamente cada vez más. Llovía, mojándole el rostro polvoriento y sangrante. Leon lanzó una maldición disparando en diferentes sectores y arrojando una última granada hacia atrás sintiendo de lleno el calor lastimarle la espalda herida por incidentes anteriores.

Los pies le dolían horrores y posiblemente la herida del rostro infectada al llevar varias horas en la misma posición, apuntó su arma agotando el cartucho hasta divisar el compartimiento que tanto había esperado hallar según las coordenadas de Ingrid y abrió la puerta sin miramientos encontrándose una imagen desgarradora que le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido; una serie de sensaciones nada agradables le recorrió la espalda.

Ira. Rabia. Frustración.

No era solo verla colgando lo que le hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos y sentir la garganta seca. Los moretones surcando su rostro fue lo necesario para encarar al culpable que aplaudía por su esfuerzo.

-¿Quieres que esto termine de una vez?- El hombre rió rodeando el segundo cuerpo que los separaba. El rubio apuntó el arma en la persona e inconscientemente sus ojos lo traicionaron mirando a la mujer atada y desangrándose lentamente.

¿Cómo diablos estaba ahí?

Leon Kennedy contuvo la respiración decidiendo que le dispararía si las cosas adquirían un tono violento. Intentó serenarse. La paciencia duró muy poco.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Bramó ya furioso cambiando de arma y apretando el gatillo sin atisbo de compasión. El hombre rió de lo patético que se veía el agente sacando su escopeta, apuntando con la derecha a su víctima. El rubio contuvo una maldición al entender su próximo movimiento pues si hablaba la mataría.

Sus labios lo traicionaron a voluntad.

-Estás muerto, no debiste ponerle un dedo encima.

La mujer dejó escapar un quejido doloroso desconcentrándolo, cosa que él aprovecho para burlarse a su antojo.

-¿Quiere salvarla de la muerte, Agente Kennedy?-Los ojos claros del castaño brillaron ansiosos de venganza terminando de acortar la distancia entre la mujer y el rubio; Leon mordió su lengua sintiendo la rabia cobrar intensidad. El hombre apuntó.- Ya es muy tarde para eso.

Y disparó, a ella, deleitándose con la sangre salpicándole el rostro.

Leon cayó sobre sus rodillas, acarició su propio rostro impregnado en su sangre.

-¡No!

…

_Treinta días antes._

-Apártese- Masculló halando el gatillo lentamente al infectado. Claire se concentró en el rostro con los rasgos faciales expuestos en lugar de las garras que le apuntaban amenazando con perforar su cuello si corría. No importaba ya el olor putrefacto y penetrante o los gritos histéricos de los civiles que intentaban huir buscando refugio.

La mano izquierda tembló, decidida corrió arrojándole una mesa rota a la plaga dando disparo, la criatura gruñó erizándole los vellos. Se contuvo de voltear arrojando objetos contra la B.O.W; el sonido de varios helicópteros le incitaron apresurar los pasos hasta toparse con una serie de captores enmascarados y la balacera resonó por parte del helicóptero que tenía una luz molesta dándole directo en la frente.

Una bala pasó por encima de ella lastimándole la muñeca derecha haciéndola caer mientras corría. Claire Jadeó rodando hasta chocar con una nueva mesa de madera que le caía como anillo al dedo. Intentó levantarse pero la pierna izquierda dolía punzantemente.

-¡Salga de ahí y entréguese señorita Redfield!- La voz masculina resonó aturdiéndola, ella no era una mujer débil a la cual podían manejar y, haciendo un último esfuerzo se paró aferrando el arma dispuesta a dar batalla lo suficiente; Varios hombres comenzaban a caer muertos y Claire abrió los ojos sorprendida pues no había sido ella la responsable. Se giró divisando a la mujer con escopeta enfundada en un vestido corto color rojo, ojos verdes, mirada inquisidora que le ayudaba a salir con vida. Claire Redfield se replanteó que hacía Ada Wong merodeando en esa parte pero estaba algo conforme de tener un apoyo.

-Sal de aquí Redfield, yo me encargaré de esto.

La pelirroja negó pues sabía que ella no era tan impresionante como para derrotarlos a todos cuando les ganaban por ventaja numérica. Infló las mejillas negando fervientemente comenzando a disparar. La castaña arrugó el entrecejo dejándole espacio a Claire para continuar sin su ayuda; dejó un chip sobre la mesa sacando su lanza garfios y una bomba programada.

-Dale esto a Leon y vete, esto no tardará en explotar.

La de los ojos claros asintió olvidándose por primera vez de la rivalidad, tomó el chip de Ada y salió sin tiempo para rebatir o exigirle alguna explicación, a lo lejos sus oídos captaron el programar de algo y corrió con las ultimas energías que sentía en el cuerpo, con los nervios martilleándole a flor de piel y una muestra crujiendo bajo su mano herida. Una figura la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola violentamente intentando sacarla del trance crítico, le tomó un par de minutos comprender.

Y pensar que hacía unas horas volaban pacíficamente buscando la respuesta que tanto esperaba Terra Save al encontrar muestras en el mercado negro sonaba tan distante. Claire Redfield se replanteó si solo era curiosidad o habían sido llevados a su propia muerte por quienes debían ser los cuidadores del mundo; dejó que los ojos claros de Leon calmaran la ansiedad antes de un posible Shock.

El agente del gobierno se consideraba paciente, toda una vida bajo peligro de muerte bastaban para generarle tranquilidad y racionalidad cuando la situación lo requería, por eso, verse envuelto en un nuevo atentado era una nueva prueba para él que no sabía ni la menor idea de qué hacían ahí. Recordaba haber apoyado a Claire en su investigación propia de una plaga poniendo en riesgo la buena comunicación con Ingrid Hunnigan, también atravesar unas trampas perdiéndose de la pelirroja y, cuando al fin la había encontrado estaba un tanto más confundida que hacía unas horas. Le prestó atención a sus ojos azules claros confundidos cuando algo resonó. La explosión improvista le hizo proteger instintivamente a Claire depositándola contra su cuerpo recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

Si Claire gritó el ya no lo escuchaba. El cuerpo le quemaba.

Cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor.

.

Cuando Leon abrió los ojos se encontró con una mujer a la altura de su pecho, por la forma castaña y corte deducía que Hunnigan habría permanecido desde su ingreso a lo que parecía ser un hospital de seguridad máxima. Con una mano, tocó el brazo de su compañera presionando el área del cuello hasta hacerla despertar.

-¿Quieres decirme que diablos pasa Ingrid?- La especialista contuvo una reprimenda, atinó a sonreírle arrugando la nariz, cuando estaba por responderle la puerta del cuarto de abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto mayor de aspecto millonario, cabello cano, ojos grises y mueca sardónica ingresar haciendo ponerse de pie a la castaña. Leon no se dejó intimidar.- ¿Y usted quién es?

-¿Yo?- El hombre golpeó el suelo con su bastón metálico haciendo una mueca en señal de asco hacia el agente. Se acercó hasta él negándose a ser tratado como basura.- Yo soy el nuevo representante la D.S.O agente Kennedy, y si quiere permanecer en su puesto le conviene tratarme con respeto.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que yo…?- Ingrid palideció poniendo una mano sobre el rubio agente y rió nerviosamente al nuevo superior. Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio soltó la boca del rubio quien gruñó molesto. La especialista le hizo una seña al rubio de guardar silencio mientras ella tomaba la palabra para mantenerlo en su trabajo.

-Agente, Usted es todo un dolor de cabeza para la D.S.O- Siguió su relato el anciano.- Ha pasado tres veces sobre la autoridad, dos de ellas sin ser de conocimiento y fingiendo su propia muerte en China provocando una gran baja de actividad ¿Sabe que esto amerita una expulsión, señor Kennedy?

Él asintió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, un sonoro gruñido salió de sus labios e intentó controlarse por Hunnigan que parecía estar al borde de los nervios. Aferró sus manos contra las sábanas blancas deseando pegarle un tiro al tipo que no le inspiraba confianza.

El nuevo líder apoyó su peso contra la rodilla izquierda levantando el bastón dándole un golpe a la camilla con este dando a entender su autoridad. Dejó que el rostro de Ingrid Hunnigan se aturdiera al punto de que ella desencajó la mandíbula suavemente. -Pero no lo haremos, al parecer es muy importante por ser exclusivamente recomendado por el presidente Adam Bemford.

Al escuchar el tono burlesco hacia el difunto el rubio alzó la vista desafiando al nuevo inquilino, si fuera por él, ese tipo podía irse al infierno con sus reglas. No, la D.S.O no podía tenerlo a él como líder ¿Dónde estaban los ideales de responsabilidad del antiguo miembro? ¿Dónde estaba el anciano en primer lugar?

Las dudas y los misterios alrededor de la nueva se extendían; el de los ojos grises sonrió llevando una mano hasta el borde de su chaqueta de cuero negra sacando una serie de papeles aventándolos al aire y se volvió sobre su paso dispuesto a marcharse.

-Será sustituido de sus labores por un año, agente, puede dejar sus armas en la compañía una vez que se recupere y, Agente Hunnigan- Miró con sus ojos grises a la especialista que permanecía junto al herido.- Usted tiene trabajo que hacer y su salario no admite visitas no laborales… Por cierto, Leon soy Eliseo Jones tú jefe indiscutible.

Y salió dejándolos aturdidos procesando la información.

SI le daban a opinar al rubio, desde Rusia el misterio crecía. Las probabilidades de encontrar el paradero de la plaga se reducían drásticamente. Y pocas cosas lograban alterarle los nervios, cabrearle como lo estaba haciendo aquel hombre que se creía superior. Si le preguntaban cómo reaccionaría a partir de ese instante no tenía respuesta alguna.

Con más dudas revoloteando su mente se levantó lo suficiente para dejar caer la sábana banca contra su torso moviendo un par de veces las muñecas y tobillos para saber qué tan dañado parecía estar su cuerpo. Se percató que la espalda ardía como el infierno, posiblemente al cubrir como escudo humano a su actual compañera de misión aunque, estuviera relevado algo le decía que a su nuevo recorrido le faltaban muchas cosas por aclarar.

-Ingrid ¿Serás mi enfermera personal?- Bromeó acercando a la fémina hasta sentarla sobre aquella camilla. Ingrid invirtió toda su paciencia en no molerlo a golpes pues él estaba más herido para comenzar con sus idioteces. La castaña negó con la cabeza apartándose del rubio y bajando un poco su falda negra que se había subido ante el inesperado suceso.

-Déjate de idioteces Leon- Masculló cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que tendrá no tenerte entre nuestras filas?- Guardó silencio y al no obtener respuesta continuó.- ¿No vas dejarlo así, verdad?

El rubio resopló dándole una respuesta silenciosa. Ingrid golpeó el buró del hospital.- Cómo puedes…

-¡Leon!- El sonoro grito sacó al agente e Ingrid de su estado recién tenso. Los dos observaron una cabellera pelirroja tirarse encima de él apretándole las mejillas heridas, la castaña se apartó de la camilla o terminaría cayendo tontamente. Frunció los labios y tosió llamando la atención haciéndose notar. El rubio ladeó el rostro dejando a Claire hablar nerviosamente dando explicaciones haciendo replantearse aquellas diferencias que hacían margen entre ambas mujeres. Y, por el leve palpitar de la ceja castaña Ingrid volvía a enfadarse.

Claire Redfield terminó sus disculpas y se alegró en silencio de que Leon solamente tuviera heridas externas cuando ella tenía un brazo vendado. Les explicó que su condición estaba bien, que Chris Redfield visitaría la cuidad nuevamente en su búsqueda solicitando un lugar para quedarse mientras ocurría.

-Debes irte con tu hermano, Claire.- La pelirroja volvió a negar sentándose en el mismo lugar que Ingrid minutos antes pensando si decirle o no la información que poseía. Apretó el chip que permanecía contra la palma de su mano y, se lo dio ante la mirada molesta del agente.

-No tengo la menor idea del contenido. Tú protegida me lo dio.- Leon sacó su móvil e introdujo el chip dejando ver una serie de imágenes inconexas, algunos rasgos de criaturas misteriosas, hombres sirviendo de prueba experimental, un frasco color azul y coordenadas pertenecientes a una ciudad al norte de Irlanda.

¿Cuál era el objetivo de Ada al brindarle dicha información? ¿Estaría bien?

Carraspeó apagando el móvil. Vio a Claire enfundada en su traje de activista negro en conjunto a los lentes, luego a Ingrid la cual permanecía inmóvil.

Si, Ada les había dado el paso faltante para investigar de una vez donde diablos irse para dar con el responsable de soltar una plaga diez veces más peligrosa a los ganados de España.

Un pequeño silencio lo aturdió levemente, aun así ya tenía la solución de sus próximos movimientos poniendo en riesgo su trabajo. Posiblemente su vida nuevamente.

-Ingrid… Nos iremos a Irlanda ¿Puedes cubrirnos?

…

Chris Redfield golpeó el escritorio de madera dejando algunas hojas revolverse, la pantalla del portátil palpitaba constantemente creando más tensión en las personas conjuntas a él, el mueble crujió haciendo que una persona temblara suavemente. El castaño desvió su rostro observando a cada uno de los nuevos integrantes del escuadrón Bravo encargado y los hombres asintieron dándole la razón.

-Parece ser que definitivamente es Neo-Umbrella, Capitán- Kevin Myers, líder del departamento se inclinó recogiendo los archivos que su capitán había arrojado en su momento de furia devolviéndolos al lugar correspondiente, acortó la distancia encarando al soldado.-Usted nos dice cuándo para empezar la búsqueda pero ¿A qué exactamente nos enfrentamos?

El mayor fijó ahora su atención en el rubio líder del sector tres apretando los puños suevamente y, antes de que pudiera responder el monitor resonó dejando un letrero rojo indicándoles las coordenadas del mapa correspondiente a una cuidad en Irlanda, varias imágenes correspondientes a víctimas de sucesos atroces que ni la policía local controlaba dejando expuestos a los civiles a una posible contaminación y, Chris Redfield no estaba para perder civiles sin haber correspondido la llamada de los altos mandos por lo que caminó hasta la computadora e imprimió una copia, no tenía sentido hablar pues se sabía con la atención de las cuatro personas; Estiró el cuello alejando la tensión y les dio a cada uno un papel, respiró procediendo su explicación.- Por ahora nos iremos a este lugar Irlandés lo más rápido posible, así que los veo dentro de seis horas en la pista de aterrizaje ¿Entendido soldados?

El rubio le asintió a su líder indicándoles a sus compañeros retirarse, él, una vez que vio al Myers salir de la habitación hizo lo mismo caminando lentamente por los pasillos transitados de la B.S.S.A. hasta el departamento de investigación donde abrió la puerta sin miramientos, una vez ahí sonrió suavemente al distinguir otras tres figuras sentadas conversado animadamente. Se recostó contra el muro y suspiró ruidosamente haciéndose notar; Barry desvió el rostro de los papeles viendo al soldado e invitándolo a tomar asiento sacó una nueva lista, Jill Valentine junto con Rebecca Chambers continuaron su propio trabajo de recopilar datos.

Después de unos minutos en silencio el pelirrojo dejó el trabajo de lado masajeándose la sien izquierda dándole un sorbo a la bebida suave que habían traído antes de la llegada del mayor, las noticias corrían como pan caliente por lo cual si él ya estaba con ellos debía haber mandado órdenes. Barry era una persona paciente cuando situaciones como esa lo ameritaban pero Chris no lo era, por lo tanto debía hablar con más honestidad.

Abrió los labios intentando articular palabra más cuando estaba decidido la voz de Rebecca resonó retumbando entre las cuatro paredes, congelándose con el aire acondicionado.

-He despejado lo que ordenaste, Chris.- La castaña se levantó hasta los anaqueles y sacó entre ellos un tubo de ensayo dándoselo al mayor.- Es la muestra que ordenaste, sin embargo no coincide, así que es necesario viajar hasta tu punto de reunión, no es algo ya visto.- Tomó aire e hizo una pausa.- Es una plaga, de eso no hay duda.

Jill Valentine dejó ahora su lista concentrándose en la posible reacción en su amigo, garabateó su informe procediendo a ponerse de pie como ellos. Se mantuvo en silencio pues, a pesar de la incertidumbre sabía que Chris era un hombre racional. Apoyó una mano en el hombro masculino esperando una respuesta positiva o algo que indicara si estaba capacitado para una nueva misión.

-Tenemos seis horas para irnos, Jill- La rubia le sonrió soltando su hombro y buscando sus archivos personales ante el par de miradas curiosas, ella decidió no prestarles atención cuando lo primordial yacían en las personas que debían evacuar rápidamente.

Barry Burton rió al verlos salir sin despedirse y se volvió a una sorprendida Rebecca que intentaba buscarle coherencia a la risa del pelirrojo, una vez que Barry pareció calmarse se atrevió a preguntar. -¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Él se encogió de hombros palmeándole la cabeza.

-Nos han dejado botados y sin que los acompañemos ¿Quieres que te sea más específico pequeña?- Ella arrugó la nariz al odiar el apodo cariñoso del pelirrojo. Después de analizar sus palabras abrió los ojos azules haciendo al pelirrojo reír sonoramente extrañando a las personas que entraban.

¿Qué intentaba insinuar?

Kevin Myers cerró la última maleta con la cual daba por terminado su equipamiento. La foto del buró le hizo alzar las comisuras de los labios al ver a Sara, una mujer castaña con la cual se había casado hacía más de seis años y a su rubio hijo de dos meses.

Dejó la fotografía en el mismo lugar y salió al recuentro con quienes compartiría el campo, al verlos tragó saliva pesadamente. Jhonatan Mitch, piloto se acercó hasta él, dos metros atrás los ex S.T.A.R.S se abrían paso con maletas y equipamiento de armas en mano. Chris Redfield apartó el helicóptero número cuatro de los siete que saldrían rumbo al norte de Irlanda señalándoles con la derecha el siguiente a Barry, el cual llevaría a Rebecca al copiloto.

-¿Preparado soldado?-Los ojos claros del Burton brillaron expectantes, Rebecca atinó a tomar el volante indicándole que ella conduciría por cortesía ganándose una queja sonora por parte del pelirrojo al sentirse mayor para las largas horas de vuelo.

-Ignóralo- El piloto rió restándole importancia al carácter poco serio de Burton.- El agente Barry es especial y Chris Redfield parecer tolerarlo con más calma.

-Parece ser muy amigo del capitán- Los ojos del joven soldado miraban fascinados la comunicación entre esos tres. Sacudió su cabeza pues como nuevo líder varias vidas estarían en su mando por lo que subió al helicóptero cuatro escuchando cómo el resto encendían sus máquinas y tomaban velocidad, el clima fresco enfriaría conforme las horas y los civiles no se salvaban solos.

Al colocarse en mando una sola cosa acudió a su mente.

No solo Neo Umbrella reforzaba sus miembros

Y pensar que no sabían lo que les esperaba al llegar.

…

Chris Redfield disparó contra el arma biológica pegando su espalda contra la de su compañera rubia. Agotó su último cartucho y vació el arsenal desenfundando la Matilda y preparándose para lidiar contra el mal biológico unos cuantos minutos hasta la llegada del tanque militar del cual Kevin debía llegar intacto. Una explosión le quemó la pierna dejando la carne expuesta cobrando intensidad. Jill se impresionó al ver una magnitud del daño ocasionado por esa dichosa plaga.

Llegó hasta el herido pasando la mano sobre su cintura y levantándolo. Se quejó contra el oído al ser Chris más pesado que ella trastabillándolo hasta las paredes sólidas donde no serían presa fácil. Jill afianzó el agarre soltándose la bufanda para cubrir la herida que corría riesgo de infección.

-Jill…

-No hables Chris, Solo… Saldremos de esta.

Los dos eran conscientes de que no era posible la intervención de la Redfield menor al ser inactiva y saberla ahí batallando en Rusia junto a quien Chris Redfield detestaba volvía peligrosa su escapatoria ya que Chris no se iría sin ella y Claire no tenía indicios de obtener ayuda con la B.S.A.A; La rubia llevó una de sus manos al borde del pantalón sacando una granada explosiva contra las criaturas. El ruido de una sierra eléctrica inundó sus sentidos martilleando el incesante peligro que corrían sin protección. Barry seguía desaparecido y Rebecca no aparecía.

¿Qué diablos eran esas criaturas?

La rubia recorrió con las manos el rostro del agente.Vio a Chris haciendo una mueca conteniendo el dolor. Le palmo la espalda porque Si, saldrían vivos como todas las veces en casi dieciocho años.

Los golpes que hacían retumbar el concreto hicieron que la rubia alzara el rostro herido y contuvo una maldición al ver dos criaturas asimiladas a gigantes caer del edificio siendo impactadas por los tanques propios del ejército Irlandés.

-Chris levántate- susurró picándole suavemente la mejilla. El fuego cobraba mayor intensidad acaparándolo todo a su paso. Se levantó y jaló al soldado como podía hasta levantarlo completamente. Esperó a que él reaccionara por efecto de la adrenalina en su sistema lo cual fue demasiado rápido al empuñar su pistola hacia ambas direcciones.

-Si salimos de esto encontraremos a Claire y va a tener serios problemas

Rebecca se quitó el sudor que comenzaba a obstruirle la visión viendo cómo Jill Valentine huía hacia las sombras con un hombre hombre el cual reconoció como Chris y dedujo que no necesitaban más su protección, se preguntó el verdadero motivo por el cual la B.S.A.A había mandado solo a un agente al servicio del tanque especializado cuando un nuevo helicóptero voló rozándoles la cabeza, ella tampoco necesitó utilizar mucho la razón cuando sabía que Chris reventaría al estar más inconsciente, los gritos en las ultimas trasmisiones de radio lo habían confirmado y sin rastros de Claire en la cuidad los volvía presa fácil.

Término de caminar hasta donde el dúo se encontraba inpresionandose al ver a Chris gravemente herido tras dos horas de altercado. Saco unas vendas de su bolsillo trasero y ayudó a la rubia tomando el resto del cuerpo del soldado divisando lo último, su helicóptero se encontraba cerca y el resonar de una alarma les indicaba una explosión no lejana; trastabilló con el corpulento cuerpo cayendo los tres al suelo sin hacer nada por evitar la explosión.

¿Morir de esa manera?

Patético.

El ruido del tronar de una granada agudizó los sentidos de Rebecca pero era demasiado tarde, una serie de explosiones resonaron arrojándola contra un automóvil de lleno; varios vidrios se incrustaron en su piel haciéndola sangrar y esperó de lleno la llegada de un helicóptero con lo que parecía ser una bomba de espacio.

Levantó la cara alzando el mentón teniendo como única vista las figuras caídas de sus compañeros, Barry al fin había aparecido tendido al suelo. Levantó la mano temblorosa mientras una luz cubría terreno.

Apretó los ojos rezando silenciosamente vivir por su equipo, era muy pronto para ella.

Al menos moría con sus compañero como siempre lo habían prometido.

.

Se vio envuelta en sábanas blancas y el aroma a desinfectante colarse por las fosas nasales. La enfermera llegó hasta ella analizando sus signos vitales, antes de hacerlo preguntó por sus compañeros de misión sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Decepción. Miedo. Traumatismo.

Se frotó los ojos corriendo la sábana dispuesta a salir en búsqueda de respuestas cuando una mano masculina le impidió cometer el acto. Conocía las marcas impresas en esas, sin voltearse la aferró esperando que él hablara. Barry le sonrió intentando calmarla ya que conocía la fase desesperada que pocas veces adquiría Rebecca.

-Barry…- Chambers se fijó en su rostro cansino y el gran yeso.- ¿Cómo salimos?

El pelirrojo pensó varias veces antes de responder.- Rebecca solo nosotros estamos vivos

La bioquímica sintió los ojos arderle. Gritó desesperadamente removiéndose violentamente.

-¡No!... ellos tienen… ¡Dime que no es cierto!- Rogó deseando internamente que aquello fuera una terrible pesadilla pero los ojos inyectados en melancolía de su compañero le indicaron otra cosa; Burton le ofreció su pecho haciéndole derramar un par de lágrimas silenciosas. Observó el periódico desde su posición y un nudo de formó en su garganta.

_[…]_

_Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Kevin Myers fallecieron tras el incidente nuclear a las afueras de Irlanda. La policía local alega fuga en la compañía nuclear. El saldo fue de treinta personas fallecidas entre otros sucesos no especificados los cuales no han sido comentados por la máxima autoridad. _

_Se sabe que la B.S.A.A es una compañía antiterrorista por lo tanto los rumores de han expandido como pólvora ¿Acaso algo ocultan los superiores? _

_Del gran accidente solo hay dos sobrevivientes. Barry Burton y Rebecca Chambers que pasaran a investigación por violación a la privacidad de…._

-Nos están culpando- Arrojó el periódico.- Barry…¿Lo haremos cierto?

-Pequeña, esto es más fuerte que todos nosotros.- El mayor depositó suaves caricias pues él era como un padre para ellos y él no procesaba la información aun.-Solo nos queda terminar esta misión.

La de los ojos azules sonrió entre lágrimas. A ella le dolía más que nadie la pérdida de sus mejores amigos pero sabía, bajo las palabras de Barry el mensaje oculto: No creía en su muerte.

Y los dos los buscarían aunque tuvieran que irse al mismo infierno.

…

-Leon, algo no anda bien.- Claire detuvo su caminata dejando de mover la silla de ruedas en la cual Leon guardaría reposo. En las horas posteriores el rubio le platicaba el nuevo orden correspondiente a la D.S.O y su falta de actividad todo el año. Al principio no le era fácil a la pelirroja pensar con claridad por él, Leon apuntaba a una grata compañía pero como siempre tenía a una mujer de guardaespaldas. Desde que la conocía Ingrid Hunnigan no era nada más que una agente especialista en comunicaciones; Acompañaba a Leon en todas sus misiones sirviéndole como apoyo y él nunca le hacía caso la mayoría del tiempo, pero siempre estaban juntos.

Apretó sin pensarlo las manijas de la silla pensando seriamente en negarle su compañía cuando ella ya se estaba ocupando de él. No, solo era cuestión laboral y entre ellos no podía existir algo más que una amistad sincera después de Raccoon City.

-¿Pasa algo, Redfield?- Cuestionó el rubio. Claire sonrió forzadamente continuando la caminata hasta la salida del hospital donde Ingrid los esperaba, al ver al rubio sonreír la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-Andando Leon, tu guarda espaldas no tardará en ponerse como loca.- El de los ojos azules quiso decirle una negatoria pero estaba concentrado en salir del país sin dejar rastro en la oficina del D.S.O lo cual apuntaba a llevarse a Hunnigan con él ante la posible queja de Redfield.

¿Acaso dos féminas no podían estar peleadas, solo por una vez?

Leon bufó hastiado. Mujeres.

-Sólo vámonos Claire algo me dice que esto es solo una pequeña parte de algo grande.

Y treinta días después. Leon Kennedy conocería el significado de vivir entre la muerte.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Bien,**** aquí saliendo de una enfermedad trayendo ****esto****, **** es algo así como un nuevo proyecto. Así es, ustedes elegirán la pareja con la cual el rubio se quede. Y, esta es la primera vez que manejo ¡CLEON! Dios… tendrá partes de Ingrid/****Leon **

**Ahora bien ¿Quién creen que sea la mujer a la cual le dispararon? ¿Alguna teoría? ¿Querrán matarme por dejarlo así?**

**Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Un saludo. Se me cuidan.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**

**PD: si creen que es algo loco una idea como esta háganlo saber que eso inspira más xD.**


End file.
